


Spirit [A Middle Earth Fanfiction]

by Hiranneth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Dol Amroth, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gondor, Heavy Angst, Medieval Medicine, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Rivendell | Imladris, Slavery, Strangers to Lovers, The Haradrim, Violence, War of the Elves and Sauron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiranneth/pseuds/Hiranneth
Summary: Nia, a doctor, was working for the Médecins Sans Frontières when she found herself in Middle Earth. She did not wish for Elvish companionship anymore than Nestarion wished for a Mortal bride. Drawn together by ill-fated circumstances, the pair face the events of War of the Ring - and, in turn, discover hope.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Spirit [A Middle Earth Fanfiction]

**Palermo, Sicily**

The sea was an intoxicating, sacred stretch of landscape.

It was ancient, expansive, powerful. The sea was untouched by time - it flowed and ebbed with the tide, but could never be constrained. An unobtainable and cold beauty.

The smell of saline, the gusts of cool, crisp air. Nia had never felt such bittersweet longing in all her life.

The howls of the wind tugged and tossed her dark hair about, casting it across her features like a shroud. Nia had no care to push it away.

A pair of seagulls cawed in the sky above. Nia looked up, watching them head north to the small isle that caressed the horizon.

It is most incredible what triggers a memory; it could be the slightest of things. A certain smell that you once knew in passing. Or the sound of a car engine, or a bird in flight. It could be an image; maybe a place.

She watched as the envoy of gulls soared away. Their shrieks were not desirable to the ears, but they reminded her a time once lost.

There was a call that stretched across the dunes. "Ddá tu c'e'!" _There you are!_

She turned at the sound, and saw her niece - Gianna - running towards her. The little girl's black curls whipped messily about as she ran, and her feet left deep indents in the water-logged sand. From where she stood, Nia could see the faint outline of chocolate smeared across the girl's mouth.

The woman smiled softly. "Aviri tu a sicretu nannu'n tavula arreri?" _Have you been sneaking into Grandma's pantry again?_

The girl gave a bashful grin. Nia's heart clenched - it reminded her so much of her own daughter's smile.

At the thought, the shadows beneath her eyes darkened. Her daughter. How old was she now? She longed more than ever to know.

"Matri tu disiu a véniri Abitazioni!" _Mama wants you to come back home!_

Abitazioni. Home. Nia felt the same, routine melancholy shadow her once more. Truly, was this home? Perhaps, long ago, she wouldn't have hesitated in calling it so. She did grow up here. In this little town by the beach. In Sicily.

What made a home a home? She truly didn't know anymore, and the thought only darkened her mood.

There was a tug on her arm. "Nia?" Gianna impatiently whined.

The woman bent down to pick up the child. She let out an exaggerated grunt as she did so, causing the girl to laugh.

"Diu, tu lu pisanti." _God, you are heavy._ Pushing away her troublesome thoughts, she allowed herself to laugh along with Gianna. The pair followed the hollowed footprints that patterned the sandy dunes.

With the sea behind her, she looked ahead once more.

Her longing could wait another day.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I am not well-versed in Sicilian, so I sincerely apologise if there are any mistakes regarding the language.


End file.
